Rabbit
The Rabbit (ラビット) is the earliest result of Dorothy's G Project and it is the lowest ranking creation in her Family Program. In the Galerians video games, they are the most common enemies to be encountered by the player and they also make an appearance in the movie. There are two forms of Rabbits in the first game. First form appears as a fast moving, bandaged man in dark clothing wielding a knife that he uses to attack Rion. Encountered first in Stage A, the Rabbit is a failed prototype of a Galerian that constantly makes abnormal vocal sounds. Second form is more advanced and has psychic powers like Rion and are encountered first in Stage B. Dressed in a black trench coat and hat, they act as Dorothy's servants in Michelangelo City and they appear much more human than the first form. They also are seen accompanying Galerians such as Rita during their missions for Dorothy. Galerians: Ash features a new form of Rabbit, called Rabbit Borg (ラビットボーグ), that replaces the second form. It wears armor and wields powerful, sharp claws. They still retain their psychic abilities but instead of a purple energy blast, they fire a green laser that will burn Rion if it hits him. Unlike the first two lines of Rabbit, the ones under Ash's command have cyborg enhancements. The first form of Rabbit also makes a return appearance in the second game as the first enemy encountered in the Mushroom Tower. It is also the easiest enemy in the game to defeat, possessing the least amount of hit points of all enemies regularly encountered. Although the Rabbit Borg is stronger and has more hit points, both forms of Rabbit often appear in groups and will almost near appear alone. Rion also cannot use D-Felon on the Rabbit Borg until he has upgraded it to at least Level 2. Also, unlike the first form of Rabbit which have less hit points, Red's flame blast is not terribly effective until being upgraded to Level 2 or 3. Nalcon at Level 2 or 3 is usually more effect at combating them as the continuous shock waves will push them back and it's effective even at long range. Galerians: Ash Stats * Rabbit * HP 290 ~ 320 * PPEC Effectiveness Nalcon: Resistant Red: Effective D-Felon: Effective Bustanor: Resistant Breakaron: Effective * Attacks Claw swipe: 40 damage Jumping claw swipe: 64 damage * Rabbit-Borg * HP 800 ~ 820 * PPEC Effectiveness Nalcon: Resistant Red: Resistant D-Felon: Effective (Level 2) Bustanor: Effective Breakaron: Effective * Attacks Claw swipe: 80 damage Laser beam: 120 damage Jumping claw swipe: 150 damage Gallery IMG 0925.jpg|Rabbit Borg and Parano's robot (A Head artbook.) gale_r_en01.jpg|Rabbit in-game (G: Ash.) gale_r_en04.jpg|Rabbit Borg in-game. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h41m01s851.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h43m59s959.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h44m19s191.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h44m27s137.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h46m40s558.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h47m14s704.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h47m20s597.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h24m36s852.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h24m49s697.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h25m58s222.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h26m05s273.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h26m11s888.png Trivia * The second form of Rabbits (black hat, trench coat, pale skin) seem to be a inspired by Dark City, a 1998 film. The movie features enemies called The Strangers which strongly resemble the Rabbits in Galerians. Also, The Strangers attack the main protagonist in a hotel just like how the Rabbits attack Rion in Babylon Hotel. * The rabbit is a common animal used in lab experiments and there are rabbit breeds with white fur. The Rabbits in Galerians are creations of the G Project and in all their appearances, they have pale white skin. * During the later parts of Galerians: Ash, Rion can find a constantly respawning group of Rabbits in Security Area E of the Mushroom Tower Data World. The maximum amount of Rabbits programmed to be respawned is 600. If Rion defeats all 600 Rabbits in this room, he will obtain one of the game's hidden Skips. Category:Enemies